


This World of Counterparts: Tom and Tamara

by RickestRick



Series: This World of Counterparts [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Counterparts - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Stick in there!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickestRick/pseuds/RickestRick
Summary: Tamara meets the only other person to have Ska themed tennis shoes, and they think the party is of course lame.  Eventual Smut, in chapter three.  Stick in there!





	1. Ska Themed Tennis Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edd Gould's memory may your keep spinning..](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edd+Gould%27s+memory+may+your+keep+spinning..).



> I do not own Eddsworld and everyone knows this. Edd Gould continues to inspire and all who write or read Fanfiction are helping his world keep spinning.. Thank you.

The music was blaring and she thought she saw Tori making out with some weirdo on the couch. She would’ve rather been anywhere else but of course Ell had guilt tripped her into coming. She looked down into her red cup and swished the liquid around it smelled acrid and little black specks were floating in it, probably cigarette ash she thought with a mental sigh. The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders and tipped the rest of liquid down her throat. She relished the burn as it traveled down to fuel her continued tipsiness. The girl with a hoodie and a red cup in her hand turned around to get more booze from the keg. When she tripped over the overturned rug. Time seemed to slow as she watched her mistake unfold. You dumb drunken idiot the girl told herself as her fall toward the ground seemed inevitable. Imagining the laughter she closed her eyes. 

“Ouff!” A noise escaped her mouth as someone caught her and hauled her back to her feet. She opened her eyes swaying until she returned to her balance and started chuckling.  
“Hey thanks you just saved me from a lot of embarrassment.” 

“Oh no problem, my joy to help a lady out.” The boy wearing a green hoodie and messy brown hair laughed along with her. 

“What’s your name gallant knight?” She asked. 

“Oh Edward, but my friends call me Edd.” The browned eyed and brown haired artist smiled and offered the same question, “What’s your name fair maiden?” 

“Ha, my name is Tamara and to be honest I’d rather be any place else. In fact I might leave pretty soon and ditch my dumb friends.”  
Tamara rubbed her left arm which held the red solo cup with her right. Edd looked a little crestfallen and gave Tamara a pouty look.  
“Aw come on the night’s not even close to being over plus I know someone who would want to meet you.” Edd said while looking deep into her non existent eyes as they moved to her spiky ponytail. “Would you wait here while I go get him?” 

“Oh fine Edd, but he better not be a douche with some hard line.” Edd laughed and just told her to wait.

Tamara looked around as she waited for Edd to return with her prince charming and saw Tori. She was indeed making out with some hair horned guy in a red hoodie. The pair was smushed up against a corner, Tamara made a face of disgust and glanced away. But where was Ell and Matilda? Tamara had time to ponder. Most likely knowing Matilda she would be in the bathroom admiring the reflection telling herself she was looking goooood! Man that creeped Tamara out. 

Now Ell was a different story, she always did what was best for her friends and was the least crazy of all of them except when it came to her cola. Ell was probably making friends with all the party outcast just chatting it up. Tamara was shaken out of her thoughts when a familiar voice shouted her name. 

“Tamara!” She rolled her er- eyes and started waving her hand in the direction of the voice. Edd was hauling a taller guy in a blue hoodie and checkered tennis shoes. Tamara still couldn’t see this guys face. Edd reached her slightly out of breath with the exertion of pulling the bigger guy behind him. 

“Hey Tamara this is my disgruntled friend Tom, sorry for his rudeness he’s very very sorry. Right Tom?” The man huffed and his back was still turned to Tamara but she could see his spiky hair. She wondered how much hair gel he used. Edd elbowed his friend. 

“Edd I don’t need your help, I can pick up girls on my own.” Oddly Tom’s voice reminded Tamara of her own.

“Just take one look at her you bloody buffoon.” Edd retorted. Tamara was getting a little pissed at this point but still receptive. Tom took a quick glance at her from behind his shoulder, but too quick for her eyes to meet his. 

But Tom had seen hers. Behind Edd Tom’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest.  
Suddenly Edd let out a squawk as he was pushed out of the way and Tom’s hands were on her shoulders. Tamara flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. When she felt that Tom wasn’t going to do anything she opened her “eyes”. What she saw made her black pools go even wider. Blackness, empty cold blackness. 

“No. It’s-it’s impossible.” Tamara’s voice trembled. The two stood looking into each other’s eyes inches apart. “Yea I thought so too.” Tom moved back a bit and surveyed her and she did the same. From each of their Ska themed shoes to the tops of their spiky hair, “This is really really weird.” The duo said in unison. Tamara shook her head and said "Alright before this can get any more weird, on the count of three say your favorite alcohol.” Tom nodded and they began to count down. “One, Two, Three.. Smirnoff!” 

“Alright now favorite flavored Smirnoff.” They narrowed their eyes and began to count down again. “One, Two, Three.. Flavored alcohols for pussies!” They stared into each other's eyes narrowing them to almost a squint till the anticipation could’ve been cut with a knife. Then they busted out laughing. Tamara and Tom were bent over holding their stomachs and tears were dripping out of their eye holes. Tom sobered first wiping a tear from his face and he watched the seemingly girl version of him try and stop laughing. Tom smiled and thought she looked pretty cute. Tamara even as she stifled her laughter thought Tom was just adorable with those black eyes and awkward smile. There was a moment of silence as the awful party music played in the background. 

Tom put a hand behind his spiky hair and ruffled it. “Hey, um,” Tom stopped and looked down with a little laugh and faint blush had crept into his cheeks.  
Yep, thought Tamara, Tom can’t get any cuter. 

“Do you wanna, maybe go out with me tomorrow? I-I mean you don’t have to but I’d love to treat you too some coffee or whatever you like.”

Tom looked at Tamara with those puppy dog eye sockets. “Well sorry but I’m gonna have to decline.” Tamara said. 

Tom’s mouth opened and he looked heart broken. “How about I come home with you tonight, and you treat me to whatever you want tomorrow instead?” 

Tamara had sidled up to Tom and was looking deep into his ebony eyes. “You really mean it? You want to leave with me, Tom Ridgewell?” Tom was being skeptical.  
“Well yea who else here is cool enough to have Ska shoes?”  
Tamara laughed and elbowed Tom a little. “Come on let’s find our friends and leave, this party’s lame anyway, I’d rather get shitfaced at home.”  
“Agreed.”


	2. We meet the others Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tamara gather the other Eddsworld and Ellsword friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it so try and not cringe too much!

“Hey Tamara I found Edd, and eh, Ell apparently!” Tom’s voice rose above the noise. “Sweet!” Tamara shouted back. “I’ll go find Matilda and look for your friend Matt!” Tamara went to the one place she thought Matilda had been for most of the night and the only place with mirrors: the bathroom. Tamara went to the bathroom and groaned when she saw the long line. “Fuck this.” Tamara muttered as she went to the front of the line and began asking if any of them had seen a particular ginger girl.  
“Hey Edd and uh, Ell have you seen Tord anywhere? I mean most of the time I could give a fuck less but I’ve met someone and we’ve decided this party's lame.” Tom asked the couple, both who had cans of cola in hand. The girl, Ell, turned and said to Edd, “I don’t remember seeing Tord, he’s the red hoodie guy with the passion for guns, right?” Edd nodded. “I don’t remember seeing him since he left us to hang at the beer pong table when we got here Tom. Sorry.” Edd said with the shrug of his shoulders.   
“Alright Edd and uh, Ell thanks. Stay around here please. I’ve got one, or maybe two communists to find.” Tom said thoughtfully. “You shouldn’t call Tord that, you know how he hates it!” Tom rolled his blacked eyes and walked away towards the beer pong table hoping for the first time ever to see a red hoodie.   
Only one person in the line had said anything remotely useful and that was: “oh yeah that hot red head was hot, I think she went upstairs maybe. Whoa she was hot, in like a cute way, you know?” Tamara had shut him up after that and had headed upstairs.   
Upstairs; the place where the pot heads and apparently hot gingers roam. Tamara saw the two green overcoats and rolled her blacked eyes in exasperation and relief if you can combine those. They were in the corner both looking into hand held mirrors making different expressions. Every few seconds they would trade mirrors and comment on each others expressions giggling. Tamara retched and proceeded to get the pair.   
Matilda looked up long enough from herself to notice Tamara walking towards her.   
“Oh hey Tamara!” Matilda shouted. Matt leaned over “Who’s that?” he pointed at the girl with the wince and the blue hoodie. “Oh that’s Tamara she’s my friend.” Matilda replied. “Oh. Hey Tamara Matilda's friend!” Matt started waving and shouting too. Tamara put a hand over her face and shook her head.   
“My god Matilda.” Tamara said to herself putting hand up to cover her face, one of her fingers accidently falling into her empty eye sockets. She walked over and met the pair who were still waving, giggling, and making other annoying Matilda and who ever that other ginger was, probably Matt noises. Matilda started rambling as soon as Tamara had entered ear range. “Hey Tamara! Hey-hey meet my new friend Matt, he’s ginger too and he’s tall and-and-”   
“Matilda stop rambling it creeps me out!” Tamara shouted in attempt to quiet Matilda’s ramblings. “Ok..” Matilda said degenerately. Matt frowned and put an arm around Matilda’s shoulders. “And you’re Matt? Tom’s friend?” Tamara said addressing the other ginger. “Oh yes my name’s Matt. Also everyone says I’m awesome!” Matt seemed to ramble as well. “Uh hu ok, well if you guys have nothing better to do Tom and I and the others are waiting to leave the party downstairs.” Tamara looked at them and waited for a response got a nodd, then nodded back and headed downstairs.   
“Well Matt, I guess I’ve got to go. It was really nice meeting you..” Matilda trailed off as she turned to leave. “Wa-Wait! Would you like to see my mirror collection? I’ve got yellow ones, glittery ones, even white ones!” Matt smiled his best smile. Matilda laughed, “Of course I want to see your mirror collection Matt! Let’s go and make the others hurry.”   
“We both know they won’t.” Matt and Matilda went downstairs laughing.  
Tom went to the table where beer pong was being played and nudged one of the players, a bloke with hair like waves coming off the sides of his face and a beautiful complexion for a guy. “Hey a man in a red hoodie was seen around here, do you know where he went?”  
“Do you mean Red Leader? He likes to wear a red hoodie while he’s pretending to be a citizen.” The bloke said staring carefreely in the distance. This caught the attention of the man standing next to the bloke. “Wait Red who? Just where did this man go?” Tom asked. But he never got a response, Tom was shoved against a wall by a guy with eyebrows that seemed to come off his face and a cigarette dangerously close to burning Tom’s cheek. “Why are you bothering my friend here huh? You better just get back before I do something I regret.” The other bloke whom eyebrow guy was defending came back only to place a hand on his shoulder. This calmed eyebrow and some of the fire left his eyes. “Paul it’s fine, just let him up. He was just asking if I knew where some guy in a red hoodie went. Come on Paul, just let him go. Please?” “Paul” got his cigarette from his mouth flicked the ash on the floor then spoke. “He’s outside. Don’t mess with him either.” Tom gave one last look at Paul then hurried outside.   
“Here Communist! Here-Here Communist-Communist!” Tom called out into the dark. He squinted and could barely make out two shapes. That must be Tord and Tamara’s friend, Tom thought. He waited a second longer and saw the two shapes come into view. One was a dishevel Tord with blinking eyes and the other was a shapely figure wearing fishnets under shorts with a red hoodie, and matching hair horn. That look wouldn’t work on anyone else, was Tom’s thought on the issue before turning and heading back inside.   
“Well I found Matilda and eh, Matt. They should be here in a little bit.” Tamra told the cola couple as she took a swig from Tom’s bottle of Smirnoff he had lent her.   
“I guess that just leaves Tord and, and, eh, Tori did you say her name was?” Edd turned and addressed the question to Ell but Tamara answered. “Yea that’s her name. Hey I think I see Tom, and two red hoodies.” Ell and Edd turned their heads to see around Tamara and nodded in unison. “Yep..”   
Tom rolled his black pits as he heard the Red couple snickering behind him muttering in Norwegian. “Hey will you guys kindly shut your Commie traps?” Tom snarked at the two while turning around. “Ah shut the hell up Jehovah.” Tom turned suddenly and grabbed Tord’s hoodie and pushed him up against the wall raising him up.   
Tamara saw Tom and the butterflies she’d been harboring turned into birds and she uncontrolabley smiled. Then she saw him turn slowly and say something snarky to the two red hoodie clad people following him. His friend then replied, and then the birds turned into bees as she saw Tom throw the guy against a wall with a snarl on his face. Tamara ran.   
“You Red son of a bitch!” Tom snarled. Tord replied smoothly,   
“Oh so its a crime to defend oneself in your religion, is it?” Tord smiled, he saw the true anger building down in those dark eyes, and Tord was feeling cocky. Tom gave him a silent stare full of poison, warning Tord not to do it.   
It was barely a whisper, more of a growl. “Jehovah.” Tord smiled full of malicious intent. Toms fist went up, but didn’t come back down. A hand had grabbed Tom’s arm and brought it down. He turned to the one person willing to try and stop him. His eyes met the eyes of his other.   
“Tom, don’t.” Two simple words yet they were so hard. Tom’s eyes softened and he turned back to Tord. Who was looking at Tamara in a weird way. “Come on Witness, hit me. Hit me tough guy.” Tord teased flipping his eyes from Tamara’s figure back to Tom’s. Again those two words came from Tamara’s mouth. “Tom, don’t.”  
Tom looked down, muttered something under his breath and released Tord. Tord walked away brushing himself off as he went to say something to Tori, who had a shocked expression on her face. Tamara breathed out and turned to Tom again, smiling. “Thank you Tom.” He nodded his head and bent down a little to tell Tamara that he was sorry. “Listen Tamara, I’m s-” Tamara stopped him with a kiss and he gladly returned it. She pulled him closer and deepened it. Tamara broke off and put her hand on his chest looking deep into his eyes. “Thank you, I know how hard it is. Trust me.”   
Tom nodded his head. “You were right to stop me. Lets just get out of here.” Tamara smiled and took his hand.  
“Hey stop that you’re going to make me sneeze cola outta my nose!” Next to Edd, Ell was doing an impression of Matt or Matilda and it was pretty dang good. “Not the face!” Ell shrieked as she lifted her leg and put a hand over her face. They both started cracking up and pretty soon they were in hysterics. Leaning on each other in laughter.   
“Ok, ok, would-” Edd started to giggle again then swallowed and stuffed down his laughter. “Would you like to stay over at my house tonight? I can cook bacon-”   
“Bacon? Did you say bacon? I’m in. But we have to drink some bacon flavored cola too.” Edd laughed. “Well duh, listen I’ve got this hidden stash…” Edd put his arm around her and proceeded to tell her all about it.   
The group of friends were finally all together. Ell and Tamara, Tori and Matilda. Edd and Tom, Tord and Matt. No one person could be happier.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and the gang meet in the kitchen to make breakfast for their others. Tamara and her friends meet in the bathroom to discuss how their night went. Plus a little Tom and Tamara action at the end.

Chapter 3

The three guys looked at each other. Edd was frying bacon, Tord was brewing coffee, Tom was mixing together waffle mix and depositing it into a waiting cooker, and Matt had started to toast bread but had gotten distracted by his reflection on the side of the shiny toaster.

“Uh hu, so.. Did anyone actually get passed second base last night?” Edd was trying to get passed the awkwardness of the morning. 

“Eh we were both pretty tired and really drunk last night.” Tom answered. 

“Well I got close and I could have but I decided not to.” Tord spoke up from the coffee machine. Matt still hadn’t answered staring intently at the handsome man trapped in the toaster. “Um Matt?” Edd said looking a little confused. 

“Oh, um, no! We looked at my mirror collection all night, and Matilda says she likes all my junk.” Tord and Tom giggled quietly under the stern look of Edd.   
“Do you guys think that’s strange?” Edd asked. 

“Eh a little, I usually do the do whenever possible.” Tord said with a shrug of his shoulders. Tom looked at Tord with a disgusted look on his face and looked back at Edd.   
“I guess so, but I was already planning on getting to know her better. Not wasting it all on some meaningless sex.” Tom said. 

In the hall Tamara was listening to this conversation and taking notes. Tord, she thought, hadn’t changed much. Matt seemed the typical handsome airhead, and Edd the steady best friend. Tom’s comment had just made her trust him more. Maybe she would tell him about the thing, the thing that made her previous boyfriend break up with her. Tamara creeped back down the hall to Tom’s room and passed Ell on her way to the bathroom.   
“Hey Tamara come meet us in the bathroom, we’re having an emergency meeting.” Tamara nodded and proceeded to join her in the bathroom. The shower was running and Tori’s red hoodie was slung over the towel rack. Ell reached behind Tamara and shut the door. Matilda took a break from looking at her face and frowning to greet Tamara.   
“Oh hey Tamara! How was your night?” She was looking at the blue hoodie girl.   
“Eh pretty good, what about the rest of you?” Tamara addressed to the others.   
Tori responded with a resounding yep, and Ell started rambling about an animating program that Edd had showed her. Then Matilda started shouting about the cool junk Matt had. 

“If I may interrupt, did anyone go all the way? I’m definitely not judging just wondering.” Ell spoke up. Tamara was listening intently for Tori’s answer. The girls looked at each other sizing up each others faces in intent that one of them is lying.   
“Nope, but I did give some. Something told me not to, you know.. Go all the way, I really like Tord though.” Tori said over the shower. This statement issued a mumbling agreement that they all liked their partners.   
“Thanks guys I just wanted to know.” Ell said. Tamara looked in the mirror fixing her ponytail and smiled, not liking that, she smirked and stuck her tongue out.   
“Alright I’m going to see if Tom has cooked anything, he said he would.” They all replied with a ‘See ya Tamara’ and she closed the door. In the kitchen wonderful smells were permeating.  
Tom flipped another waffle out of the iron with a flick of his wrist. Taking satisfaction that it was a perfect golden brown. A chefs hat was perched on his spiky hair and an apron that read ‘Warning: All my food contains vodka’ was tied on him. Tom grabbed the plates and somehow the glass of orange juice and the other with milk in the same trip and walked down the hall.  
Tamara had just set down on the bed and was thinking of Tom’s hair when a knock came at the door. She rose to answer it and saw Tom trying to juggle two plates and two glasses. She looked shocked and hurried to grab the glasses. Tom sighed “Hey thanks, I thought I was going to drop everything.”   
“No, thank you, the waffles smell delicious.” Tamara sat the glasses down and started to chuckle then giggle then laugh.   
“What? What is it?” Tom asked confused. He sat the waffles down next the glasses and looked confuzzled at Tamara. She just kept laughing. “Its-Its-”   
It was then that Tom realized that he was still wearing the apron and hat. His face turned bright red and Tom started to untie the apron. Tamara then sobered and saw Tom was embarrassed.   
“Oh stop, it’s cute.” Tamara said meeting Tom in the middle of the room. He stopped for a moment then took the apron off. “I really didn’t mean it Tom, I just hadn’t pegged you for the tacky apron chef's hat type.” She smiled and reached up took his hat off and grinned.   
“I love your hair.”   
Tom grinned back. “Oh so you like Steve huh? Guess this relationship isn’t going to work, not with him always hanging around.” They both laughed, both aware that Tom had said the R word, both were ok with it.   
“What? I thought I was the only person that named my hair! Meet Stephenie, she likes daytime movies and getting down on fridays.” The blue couple laughed unable to hold in absurdity.   
“You know I am hungry.” Tamara said to her counterpart. “Good because I slaved all day over a hot waffle iron to make these.” The pair smiled and began to eat.   
The morning passes without a hitch and the two get to know each other even better.   
“I didn’t know you like to play bass.” Tamara said glancing at the metal case on the wall. Tom smiled and walked over to the case. He then put his eyes in the holes on a metal panel next to the case. It made a beeping noise and then the case opened and Tom’s bass was open to the world. He hugged it.   
“Oh baby I’ve missed you!” Tom said with desire. He was caught in a rapture until he realised that Tamara was still in the room. He went wide eyed and smiled awkwardly toward her. “Oh sorry about that, I ah- I really like to play bass.” He smiled and set down the checkered bass on the bed next to Tamara.   
“Tamara?”  
“Yea Tom?” Tamara responded with waffle in her mouth. “I think I like you Tamara.” Tamara sat there and stuck another waffle part in her mouth. “Well, I know I like you, I think I liked you when I first saw your eyes.” Tamara finished the waffle and set the plate down on the bedside table. She sat up and turned back to Tom who was oddly quiet. She edged her face around his until she could look into his eyes. “Tom? Are you ok-” Tom turned his head and kissed her. She pulled back and blinked in surprise.   
“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Tamara, I- I didn’t mean to breach your privacy I really should have as-” He was interrupted as Tamara kissed him back. Her kiss was full of lust and passion. Her passion for finding him, and the lust of being with him. She drew him down to the pillow and kissed him deeply. His hand went to her shirt, she moaned as his fingers found her nipple and squeezed it gently, caressing yet strong. Tom drew away from the kiss and lifted her shirt up. Tamara whined as he drew his hands away from her breasts. He peppered her neck with kisses and started moving down her body. He stopped at her nipples to put his mouth around one and lightly traced with his tongue. He drew away from her body and sat up to look at her.   
“Uh Tamara, are you ok with all of this?” Tom asked hesidently. “Tom, please don’t stop, I really want you.” Tamara gasped as he drew his hand over one of her hard nipples.   
Tom smiled and bent back down to her body. Still kissing her as he went down he stopped at her stomach and kissed the little fat she had there and smiled. He slid further down and settled between her legs and started to pull down her panties. Tamara shuddered as he pulled them off inch by inch. Her hands twisting in the blankets worrying them with anticipation. “Please Tom, just let me have you please-?” Her words were cut short by his mouth finding the area where she parted. Tamara whimpered as he drew back from the kiss and parted her thighs with his hand and kissed the inside of her thighs. “Patience Tamara, we’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this story with Tom and Tamara as the main characters. How ever there will be tangents of the other characters in separate stories under the same name; This World of Counterparts.


End file.
